Mission Impossible
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: No it has nothing to do with that movie Seeing that everyone else is having children, kinda makes Naruto want to have one with his lover, Sasuke, but when he asks he might just get what he asks for. Literally. YaoiSasuNaru. Will never be finished. Sorry:
1. A Second Glance

**Chapter 1**

**Here is my first yaoi fic, I love SasuNaru fics and I wanted to try one for myself. If you like it let me know and if you don't let me know as well. I want to know how I could improve myself and my stories. Well here goes.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Naruto stood at the counter in Ichiraku's, waiting for his orders so he could prepared it for dinner. Sasuke was coming home tonight and he wanted Dinner ready when he arrived home from his mission. He happily whistled a random tune as he looked around and saw everyone around, as if for the first time. They were all either pregnant or had a child with them. It seemed as if every couple in Konoha decided to get pregnant and have children, but somehow Naruto and Sasuke didn't get the memo.**

**Ding! Naruto's order was ready, he grabbed the bag and turned to leave when he saw Ino, Sakura,and Hinata walking toward him. Ino and Sakura seemed to have a small bundle in their arms, while Hinata just looked fat.**

**"Hello Naruto." they said in unison**

**"Hello ladies, what you got there?" he asked Ino and Sakura curiously**

**"Oh Naruto, I'd like you to meet my son, Shikamaru Jr., and Sakura's daughter, Kagura." Ino stated, proudly showing Naruto her son as Sakura did the same with her daughter.**

**Shikamaru Jr. was fast asleep not moving or making a sound, it almost seemed as if he was dead, but if you looked closely you saw the even breaths it took. While Kagura would'nt shut up, it just kept nagging just like a baby should, but much much worse. She had little pink hairs coming out of her head, while she had extremely bushy pink eyebrows leaving you to only guess who the father was. Naruto looked at the infants with a scrunched up face, but quickly composed it for the sake of his safety, and looked up at them beaming about how wonderfully 'cute' they looked. The two girls flushed rosy in response to the compliment.**

**"Uh, Hinata is something the matter? You look like you put on a little weight." he commented blunty, the two girls who had once been flattered were about to pummel the blonde when they heard Hinata giggle.**

**"N-Naruto, I'm pregnant." she announced happily**

**"Oh! I am so sorry did I offend you I didn't know." he stammered nervously**

**"It's fine Naruto, I don't feel the need to be upset with you over something so small." she beamed obviously happy with herself**

**"Oh, well I still apologize for my rudeness anyway." he stated happily, "Well if I want to have dinner ready by the time Sasuke gets home, I'll have to get going. So if you'll excuse me." **

**"Of course, see you later then Naruto." Hinata replied**

**"Yes of course." he chided on his way out the door**

**On his walk home Naruto became haunted, everywhere he looked there was either a child or soon to be mother walking down the road. He wanted a baby,a baby would be a good distraction from being so lonely when Sasuke left for missions. Maybe Sasuke would want them to have a child too, then they could adopt and live happily ever after as a family. Naruto smiled at the last thought, and giddily made his way home. He decided was going to ask Sasuke to have a baby with him.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Well that was chapter one, short but hopefully good. Read and Review to let me know what you think.**

**thank you,**

** HitomiPMS-11**


	2. Quite The Acceptence

**Chapter 2**

**OK, I didn't get any reviews and that sort of upset me. But it's not going to keep me from submitting chapter 2. It might keep me from continuing on to chapter 3, so I suggest that you all that are reading this submit a review. Even if its a bad one, ok truthfully I don't want any flames but if thats the best I can get then fine. It won't stop me any. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Naruto poured the remaining ramen into a serving bowl and placed it in the center of the table, and began gathering the table settings for two. Naruto**** became nervous at the sound of the door closing followed by footsteps. He was about to turn, to greet his lover, but was cut short when two arms snaked around his waist in a love felt hug. Naruto released a moan and leaned into the strong embrace, both feeling the comfort of eachothers presence. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's reaction and began sliding his hands under Naruto's clothes.He then began placing open-mouthed kisses along Naruto's neck, leaving love bites every where. Sasuke's left hand found it's way up Naruto's shirt, while his right went in the completely opposite direction...down his pants.**

**"Sasuke! Sasuke I n-n-need to talk...to you." Naruto panted growing dizzy as Sasuke's fingers danced softly along his sensitive skin.**

**"What is it? You can tell me." Sasuke whispered seductively, as he inched his right hand closer to Naruto's throbbing member.**

**"I-I c-can't tell... you w-while ..your hand is- is issss...d-down my pants." Naruto complained weakly**

**"Tell me, Naruto." Sasuke replied gripping Naruto's shaft in his hand and began stroking eagerly**

**"Well...I..w-was wondering..if-if y-you want to-to...oh th-this is sssssoo Hard." he ended with a squeak**

**"Naruto, tell me. I want to know." he caoxed rubbing Naruto's tip with his thumb grazing the slit that was already oozing Naruto's evident arousal over the tip, causing Naruto to release a loud scream **

**"Oh! Do do you want to-to have a-a b-baby!?" he exclaimed breathlessly**

**"..." Sasuke stopped his minstrations abrubtly ad stepped away from the whimpering blonde furrowing his brow**

**"I'll take that as a no then." he mumbled as he fixed his clothes back to their proper place.**

**They took their seats at the table and sat in complete silence as they ate dinner. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, watching intently as he slurped the noodles into his mouth.**

**"Naruto?" Sasuke asked**

**"Yes?" Naurto hesitated**

**"What gave you the idea of a baby?" Sasuke asked genuinly curious**

**"Well in town today I saw everyone with children...even shy little Hinata was pregnant. I thought about how much I would love for us to have that opportunity. So I asked." He answered shyly**

**"Naruto a child is not a toy...we aren't ready for one. Not now, we're barely gettin by as it is, we can't care for a child." Sasuke replied as kindly as possible**

**"I just don't want to feel so lonely anymore, I love you Sasuke but everytime you leave-" he was cut off by Sasuke**

**"Exactly Naruto, one of us is always gone. And that is not healthy for a child, I don't think we can care for a child...not now. And anyway won't you miss our sexcipades, with a child we wouldn't be able to do that anymore." Sasuke replied trying to lighten up the conversation**

**Naruto just sighed in disappiontmentat Sasuke's answer.**

**"But that's not the only reason. I want us to have a baby because to be an influential part of a child's life. I want us to be a part of the upbringing, as a couple." Naruto explained to Sasuke with tears coming to his eyes.**

**"Fine. It's against my better judgment, but we'll try." Sasuke sighed exasperatedly**

**"What?" Naruto sniffled**

**"Let's have a child Naruto, together." Sasuke replied with a smug expression on his face, as the blonde jumped onto his lap straddling him happily.**

**"Really? We can call the Konoha adoption tower and sign papers, and maybe even bring him or her home with us!" Naruto exclaimed claiming Sasuke's lips with his own eager ones**

**"Naruto, I don't want to adopt a child." Sasuke explained when the seperated**

**"What do you want then?" Naruto asked confused**

**" I've always want my child to be a blood child not someone elses." Sasuke said as-a-matter-of-factly**

**"I-I don't under-understand?" Naruto asked obviously confused**

**"Naruto, I want y**_**ou**_** to have our baby." Sasuke replied leaving Naruto in more confusion then before.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Ok that was chapter 2 I hope you all liked it, and if you have an opinion leave a comment please. I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. Trying

**Chapter 3**

**Okey Dokey, well I'm glad I gotten reviews and I really appreciae them. Some even made me laugh so I thank you all. well here's chapter 3 of Mission Impossible. I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**"Uh...Sasuke. That is not humanly POSSIBLE!" Naruto exclaimed after recovering from his shock**

**"We will make it possible, Naruto. Don't you see that this means alot to me? If you want us to have a child I want you to bear it. So, that being said do want to begin now, or later?" Sasuke replied calmly**

**"Sasuke I am not going to begin anything until you tell me what you have in mind." Naruto protested with his eyes wide if fright**

**"Naruto, don't you think it would be much easier if I just showed you?" Sasuke replied as he smugly pulled naruto into his arms**

**Naruto's retort was cut short when a pair of persistent lips crushed his passionatly. Naruto tried to eascape the grasp of his lover, wanting to stop his lover from going any further, but not able to change the persistance in Sasuke's kiss.**

**Sasuke pressed agaisnt the blonde's molding them together earnestly. Naruto maoned loudly, evidently enjoying what he tried so hard to resist, causing Sasuke to chuckle lightly. He discretely led the blonde into their bedroom and onto the bed they shared.**

**"Naruto, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like it's our first time, so what could possibly be the problem?" Sasuke asked, annoyed by the hessitant blonde beneath him**

**"The problem should be obvious, baka, were guys, how am I going to get pregnant?!" Naruto asked before he was surprised by a hand working his zipper down followed by the removal of his jacket**

**"Naruto, it's going to happen...if we have to stay in bed for years trying then we will. We will try any position, every possible, and impossible way. We will get you pregnant. And maybe if you really want it that bad then...maybe the kyuubi might help us out a little. If you know what I mean." Sasuke explained confidantly, staring down at his blonde as the remaining article of clothing was removed.**

**"Hello, the kyuubi is a boy not a girl. How can it help us? Oh god, I'm starting to sound just as crazy as y--hmm." he was distracted by the slick muscle, that was Sasuke's tongue, sliding over his nipple, teasing it earning an automatic responce**

**"Naruto, Shut. Up. You don't even know what the kyuubi is. Hell with the way you succomb to my touch I wouldn't be surprised if the kyuubi did turn out to be a girl." Sasuke retorted smugly**

**Naruto was about to protest, when Sasuke kissed him passionatly moving in rhythm of eachothers mouth. Sasuke began grinding his clothed erection into the bare one of his partner, causing his shorts to tighten in reaction to the friction of their movements. Naruto then stopped responding to the kisses and sat idle underneath the body of his lover.**

**"What's the matter now, dobe?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at the turn of events**

**"Your wearing to many clothes." Naruto replied glowering at the cotton that separated their skin from touching intimately**

**Sasuke chuckled and began removing his shirt and just as he reached down to work the tied of his shorts when he felt two hands push his out of the way, and shove the shorts down to Sasuke's knees. Sasuke looked up at the blonde in confusion, but found the blue orbs smoldering with something he didn't quite understand. He thought for a second, but shrugged it off and removed the shorts and threw them to the floor. He pushed Naruto onto his back and began kissing him roughly, showing dominance, in which Naruto succombed to quite easily, as Sasuke began descending to Naruto's neck.**

**He ran his pale hands over Naruto's body, as his kisses slid down to Naruto's taut stomach where he placed open-mouthed kisses everywhere. Naruto released moans of content, sliding his own hands through the raven black hair of his lover. He panted in anticipation, as Sasuke pushed his thighs apart and over his shoulders. He slid his tongue over the begging erection, down to his tight cavern, he slid his tongue into the entrance lathering it in his saliva. Naruto's eyes widened in pleasure, the feel of Sasuke's slick muscle sliding in and out of his tight entrance, going deeper and deeper inside of him. Naruto's moans of pleasure soon turned into screams of excitement, and he removed his hands from Sasuke's hair to suround them around his shaft, just as he was about to start stroking his stiff member he felt Sasuke stop his minstratons, and begin to sit up on his knees. **

**Naruto's legs still over his shoulders, his knees locking in their place as Sasuke placed his own throbbing erection at the entrance over his blonde. He slowly pushed his way into the now wet cavern, reveling in the feel of the tightness. He cried out when his shaft became fully sheathed in Naruto's tight ass, he looked into Naruto's eyes trying to hold still for a moment as Naruto grew comfortable with the intrusion, not having grown accostommed to it after so long of being Sasuke's lover. The smoldering eyes Naruto had before were still in place, staring back at him intensely and without much warning Naruto pulled away from him and thrust himself upward, using his leg muscles, causing both men to release screams. Sasuke then began pumping into the blonde mercilessly, invoking more screams of pleasure to release from their mouths. Sasuke grabbed the forgotten erection of the blonde and began pumping it in time with his own thursts, causing Naruto to reach for Sasuke, digging his nails into the pale arms of his lover. Sasuke hit naruto's prostate with a hard thrust, making Naruto tighten his hold on Sasuke's arms drawing a little blood. Sasuke then thrust deeper into Naruto, hitting his prostate with each thrust, not paying much attention to the grip Naruto had on his arms.**

**Sasuke and Naruto both became dangerously close to cumming, so with one final trust Naruto came yelling Sasuke's name in content pouring his seed on to both their bare stomachs, followed shortly after by Sasuke's similar reaction spilling his seed into the blonde. They rode out their climax alittle longer before Sasuke pulled out of the blonde and collapsed to the side, pulling Naruto into a hug. He looked down into the eyes of his contented lover and saw the intensity leave his eyes slowly leaving them in their normal bright color.**

**"What happened-Ah!" Naruto asked confused, yelling in pain when he tried to move his legs**

**"What do you mean 'what happened?'" Sasuke asked appualled by the response**

**"I mean why am I sore and sticky...did-did we just?" Naruto replied hazily trying to remember**

**"Do you not remember us having had sex?" Sasuke asked him curiously**

**Naruto shook his head in responce leaving them both to ponder the reason as to why Naruto might not remember.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Well that was chapter 3, I hope you all like it. I'll try to update soon, but I start school on Monday so I'll be pretty busy. But I promise I'll try, the first week of school is always the most hectic, in my opinion so...review,review,review! And I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**


	4. Revenge

**Chapter 4**

**OK finally I'm going to update this story. I've been swamped with school and everything is so complicated my 15th birthday just passed and...well enough about my personal problems. Let's get on with the story! WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**"What I mean is I don't remember what just happened, the last thing I remember is kissing you...then..then I blacked out." he replied obviously confused **

**"We just had mind blowing sex, and your telling me you don't remember?" Sasuke asked growing angry**

**Naruto just looked at him with a shake of his heaad. Sasuke's rage was blaring from deep within, he was about to burst when an idea popped into his head.**

**"You know Naruto we still aren't sure if your pregnant or not and since you seem to be begging for punishment we'll try again. But this time I'll make sure you remember." he replied giving a scared blonde the sly look he gave him at times like this one.**

**"I honestly don't remember Sasuke, and my ass hurts as it is. I am not asking for punishment." Naruto whined fearing for what was to happen next**

**"Don't worry Naru-chan, I would never cause any permanant damage to the only man I could possibly love." Sasuke replied as he turned to dig into the night stand.**

**When he turned to back to face Naruto, the blonde's eyes were as wide as sausers. In Sasuke's hands was a pair of handcuffs, the one time Saskue used the handcuffs Naruto couldn't walk straight for a month. The reminder of that brought back all the embarassing questions he'd been asked, at the time no one knew they were lovers. Before he could continue his mini flashback he felt a pair of firm lips press against his own, causing him to lose his train of thought. He reveled in the feel of Sasuke's lips and body pressing into his own, he fell to his back Sasuke ontop of him. Sasuke ran his hands down the blonde's arms subtly grabbing his wrists to pin them above his head, and Naruto complied still distracted by the kiss. Sasuke grinned into the kisses and he cuffed each of his blonde's hands to the bedposts. **

**"Aww you bastard, TEME,I hate you! You tricked me! Please Sasuke I'm really sore! Teme stop kissing me like...like..li that." he finished his rant with a moan as Sasuke sucked on his neck fervently.**

**"Shut up dobe or I really will do something to make you as pissed as I was." Sasuke replied as he manuvaured his kisses down to the blonde's hardened nipples.**

**"What do..do you m-mean was.?" Naruto managed to squeak out **

**"I meant that I was pissed before, but then I realised how you could make it up to me." he replied **

**Naruto gasped at the sensations running through his body, Sasuke was now sucking on Naruto's naval, sliding his tongue in and out of his bellybutton. Naruto's member was becoming hard the harder Sauke sucked. Naruto wrapped his tan legs around Sasuke urging him to continue. Sasuke then slid back up to kiss said blonde, exploring the cavern that was Naruto's mouth. Sasuke then began grinding their naked bodies against each other, eliciting a groan of pure pleasure to pool from Naruto's mouth. Both hardened erection rubbing tantalizingly against one another, Sasuke groaned loudly when he felt the blonde burry his head in the crook of his neck. **

**"Ah! Sasuke let me touch you!" Naruto whined loudly**

**"Not until I'm finished with you koi." he replied huskily, he slid his left hand in between Naruto and himself only to grip their erections and give a mind blowing squeeze to them, eliciting a scream from both parties.**

**"Oh kami, I feel like I'll burst!" Naruto exclaimed wildly**

**Sasuke continued his minstration for a second longer, realizing he was bringing himself to the brink of insanity. He released both their erection with reluctance, but soon found it worth his while. Naruto was confused as to why Sasuke stopped and was about to asked when two fingers were pushed into his mouth. His eyes widened in shock but soon closed heavily as he began sucking and licking the fingers in his mouth. While Sasuke began fondeling Naruto's balls in the other hand earning a sexy growl to erupt from his dobe. Sasuke then began kissing his neck in earnest, causing Naruto to moan loudly. With a 'pop' Naruto released Sasuke's fingers satisfied with the result. Sasuke smirked as he sat up and positioned his slick fingers at the tan boy's entrance, slowly teasing him. He watched his lover arch seductively off the bed, and thrust his fingers inside the tight cavern of his lover. Naruto screamed in delight, as Sasuke continued a thrusting motion into the blonde, Naruto pulled at his hands trying to free himself of the handcuffs but all attempts went unanswered and unaffective. Sasuke felt his own erection throbbing, waiting for more, so with zeal he thrust his fingers deeper slowly scissoring the wet heat that was Naruto. Naruto released screams at the exhilerating feeling soaring through his body. He bucked his hips urging Sasuke to go deeper, a request to which Sasuke complied to gladly. Sasuke knelt down to take his lovers erection into his mouth.**

**"Naru-chan, you will remember this time." Sasuke said with a smirk as he gave a hard suck to the blonde. **

**"Sasuke, do that again and please don't stop." Naruto panted in exhileration**

**Sasuke grinned and released moans of his own causing vibrations to hum through Naruto's aching body. **

**"Sasuke. Please..I can't hold it in...I'm..I'm go..gonna c-cum!" Naruto pleaded **

**So in responce Sasuke continued the assualt, hitting the right spot every time with his fingers, evoking a loud scream or moan to liberate itself from the blonde. Sasuke then began yeilding to the sounds struggling to get loose from him. Sasuke's own erection was in need of a release of it's own. And in one final thrust of his fingers Naruto spilled his seed into his lover's mouth in hot spurts, while Sasuke's erection leaked with his pre-cum. With one last push Sasuke pulled his fingers out from within his lover and watched Naruto's panting form on the bed. While Naruto slowly began relaxing his legs from the position they held for quite some time.**

**"Dobe, I don't think you should be relaxing so soon. I've got my own problem that I'd like to relieve." Sasuke said expectantly**

**"Go take a cold shower you bastard. Can't you see what you've done to me already, I don't think I can handle anymore tonight." the blonde complained**

**"That's not going to do it for me dobe and you should know that by now." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's buttox in a firm grasp only to set it on his lap. "And with you being handcuffed and all I don't think you have much of a choice."**

**"The hell I don't have a-" he shut up the moment Sasuke knelt to kiss him, his tongue silently begging for entrance, which was granted meekly.**

**Their tongues intwined with one another intimately Sasuke grinned inwardly when he felt Naruto's shaft harden, he then cut off their kiss to sit up right and bring Naruto's legs over his shoulders. Naruto frowned at the grin on Sasuke's face but gasped in responce to feeling his hard member already penetrating his entrance. He watched Sasuke in amazement as his brow furrowed in concentration. Naruto groaned loudly having fully sheathed Sasuke's large erection. Sasuke then began thrusting in and out of the panting blonde beneath him, Naruto bucked his hips against Sasuke's abdomen. Eliciting a scream of delight Naruto brought his legs up resting his feet against Sasuke's shoulders urging him to increas in pace.**

**Sasuke then rammed into his beloved blonde releasing a moan of pleasure, only to release many others of the same capasity and to also be joined by Naruto's moans. Sasuke drove into his blonde hitting the blonde's prostate repeatedly, causing spasms to course throught his body. With one final thrust the raven came, spilling his seed into the blonde, while said blonde spurted his white hot fluids on their sweaty stomachs. Sasuke gave one last thrust before collapsing on the bed beside his lover panting harshly. Naruto slowly eased his legs down from the position they held for such a long period of time, and sighed contently as he relaxed his body. **

**"So, dobe do you think you'll remember what happened, or do you-" he was cut off **

**"Shut up, I'll never be able to forget this ache in my ass!" he said "Now get these damn handcuffs off of me you bastard or you'll wish you'd never decided to screw with me." he retorted theateningly**

**"Calmn down dobe. Let's get some sleep first...And I could never regret screwing you, it was the best move I have ever made." Sasuke replied as he pulled the covers over them**

**"Sleep how can you expe-that was kinda sweet." he said before he was shut up by Sasuke's lips press against his own.**

**"Don't deny that your tired, I for one am exhausted. So please go to sleep koi." he whispered kissing the blonde's forehead**

**Naruto involuntarily released a yawn, and was about to respond when he felt the need to close his eyes and sleep.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Yay I finally did it. I updated Woo! ok well review review review! love you all. **


	5. My Ramen!

Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm glad you enjoyed the last enstallment. And I hope you like this one as well. My friends have enjoyed it very much and have been urging me to submit more, and I have a 3 day weekend so I'm going to try and update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sasuke awoke groggily only to find himself handcuffed tot he bedposts. He looked around the room to find Naruto grinning at him from across the room.**

**"Naruto! How did this happen!?" he asked outraged**

**"It's a wonder what being nailed constantly with your legs in all sorts of positions will allow you to do." he said not bothering to mention that the keys were left on the night stand**

**"Now I don't know about you, Sasuke, but I'm hungry. Hm, I know I'll have ramen!" Naruto said**

**Naruto walked out of the room leaving a fairly pissed, and naked, Sasuke to fume angrily. Naruto smirked knowingly, as he walked out the door.**

**Sasuke lay in the bed struggling to free himself, when he heard some shuffeling coming from around the house. But the person that walked into the doorway, but none other then Kakashi.**

**"So, Sasuke, quite the predicament you have there I presume." he snickered**

**"Shut up Kakashi and get me out of here." he gritted**

**"It's a funny thing. Naruto was wal- limping around town with the biggest grin on his face. Then I realized, you weren't there with him. So I came here on a whim, thinking to I'd find you...but I never expected this." he said laughing at the naked raven**

**"Do you not see the situation I'm in!" Sasuke inquired manacingly**

**"Fine, fine. I got the key from the blonde's pocket, when was distracted by the menu at Ichiraku's." he answered making his way to free Sasuke from his sex trap.**

**Meanwhile a smug Naruto sat at his favorite seat in Ichiraku's, having ordered an unhealthy serving(s) of ramen. When it was brought to the table, he grinned taking a huge whiff of broth, only to find it not sit well with his stomach. Actually it was quite nauseating, his face turned a sickening green. He then bolted to the nearest bathroom to throw up, he vomited continually out of his empty stomach. He didn't understand...he loves ramen. What could possibly be the matter with him? Tears stung his bright blue eyes, he decided that he was going to go seeTsunade baa-chan and see what was wrong with him?**

**Sasuke stood up and rubbed his wrist from the burn he had received from pulling at his once bound wrists.**

**"Kakashi, stop staring at my ass." Sasuke said making his way to his dresser.**

**"I sure am not! For your information your bay's bottom is of no interest to me. Now, Iruka, he has a bottom, so firm and tan, so-" he spokein defence before getting cut off.**

**"Just go get a room! I don't want to hear it.." Sasuke growled pulling on his shirt.**

**"I...I a..I gotta go!" Kakashi stated before walking out of the door, so he could find Iruka...and quickly**

**"Hm, stupid mad. And now to find my beloved Naruto." he stated to himself**

**Naruto lay on the bed as Tsunade felt his stomach, she rolled her eyes at how dumb that was. Naruto probably had the flu and there wasn't anything wrong with him. As her finger tips prodded his belly she felt a strange firmness in his belly. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she added pressure to the spot only to find a faint heartbeat in his abdomen.**

**"Naruto, I'm going to have to ask a series of probably embarassing questions." she said looking at the blonde seriously**

**Sasuke walked casually into Ichiraku's looking for Naruto only to be confronted with the owners daughter.**

**"Oh, Mr. Uchiha, how is Naruto doing? I was so worried about him, he limped out of here with tears in his eyes after he threw up." she ranted uncontrollably**

**"Wait what are you talking about?" Sasuke inquired worriedly**

**"Naruto, he got sick, he said he was going to visit Tsunade. I thought you knew." she answered apologetically**

**Sasuke didn't answer, he just walked right back out and headed in the direction of the hokage's office**

**"Naruto, please answer the question." she pleaded**

**"Have you had any sexual relations in the last 24 hours?" she inquired again**

**"Yes" he mumbled**

**"Ok, with Sasuke I'm guessing?" she asked**

**"Sasuke Uchiha please. Tsunade is in a meeting-" her assistant told Sasuke when he barged in the office but was cut off**

**"It's fine. Sasuke, you just the man I was hoping to storm into my office uninvited." she said instructing the raven to take a seat**

**"No, all I want is to know why my dobe felt he needed to come see you. What's wrong with him?" he demanded**

**"Sasuke, I got sick...from smelling ramen! Ramen! Oh, I feel so cold." Naruto complained dramatically shuddering at the thought**

**"You mean to--wait, if that was all then what's with the questions?" he asked**

**"That's the thing, that's not all. Sasuke, Naruto, you're pregnant." she stated**

**Both boys stared at her blankly not believing the words that came out of her mouth.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Ok, well that was chapter 5...hope you like it. Review please.**


	6. WHAT?

**Chapter 6**

**Ok guys I'm sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter, Now before you judge the chapter read the authors notes for an explanation. My friends got confused when they read the chapter, and I had to explain it to them really slowly for them to understand so just take your time when reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**"I-I'm pregnant?! Really? But how?!" Naruto asked dumbfounded**

**"Well, Naruto. When a man and- well in your case a man fall in lo-" she explained**

**"Tsunade baa-chan! Spare us the basics please." Naruto pleaded**

**"Ok, my theory is that kyuubi is asexual. (A/N: keep reading it explains briefly) When found in a situation where its in a same sex environment, it evolves into the opposite sex; and since kyuubi is a demon the pregnancy process could be sped up, drastically." she explained.**

**"Ok, so you're telling me that kyuubi turned into a girl?!... Hey wait a second...that still doesn't explain why I threw up RAMEN!!!" he urged**

**"Naruto are you that dense...nevermind dumb question. The child inside of you probably disliked the smell of ramen. Naruto, if this child dislikes ramen you can't eat any." she informed**

**"Whaaaaat?! Tsunade, you are not about to tell me that MY child dislikes ramen. It's my child." Naruto yelled**

**"Naruto, getting up-" **

**"Alalalalala- I'm not listening- lalalalala!" he yelled repeatedly cutting her off **

**"Sasuke, please. This behavior could endanger the child!" she practically screamed so the raven could hear**

**Sasuke stood and walked up behind the blonde, placing his hands on his waist. He slowly ran his fingers over the crotch of Naruto's pants. Naruto's annoying cries stopped, converting into moans.Tsunade shifted uncomfortably in her seat.**

**"Naruto, we've accomplished the goal we had in mind, we're going to have a baby. Do you know what that calls for?" he whispered huskily into Naruto's neck.**

**"Nngh." Naruto replied uncoherently**

**"That's right. Celebration! You, me, the bedroom." he responded suggestively**

**"Nngh." Naruto whimpered**

**"Is that a yes?...I think so. Now be a good kitsune and wave good bye to Tsunade." he whispered loudly leading a hardened blonde out the door, and toward their home.**

**Watching the two boys leave Tsunade shifted uncomfortably in her chair trying desperately to stop the flow of blood from coming forth out of her nose.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN**

**Ok explanation time, now I'm sure you've all seen 'Jurassic Park' well in the movie the dinasoars were all female and eventually they changed into males from being in a same sex enviroment for too long. So they were able to reproduce more dinosuars, and that where my plan originated. So Review and I'll try and update soon. Sorry for such a short chapter.**


	7. Sweet Dreams?

**Chapter 7**

**I know it has been forever since I have updated, and I hope you all are still out there to support me through this turmoil that is high school. I love you all that are reading this for staying by my side. Well I give you, Mission Impossible- Chapter 7!!!!!**

**XOXOXO**

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry about getting sick in the middle of….well, you know." Naruto sniffled as he took a seat next to his lover on the bed

"It's fine Love, maybe we need to slow down now that you're pregnant." He replied "It might be good to take a break from the constant love making. So what would you like to do?" He asked, rubbing small circles on the small of the blonde's back

"I'm kind of tired, maybe a nap, that would be good." Naruto responded yawning as he leaned into the strong arms of the Uchiha.

"I love it that you are such a simple lover to please." Sasuke stated as he situated himself and the blonde on the bed comfortably. Closing their eyes they fell asleep in each others arms, awaiting pleasant dreams to come.

xoxo

When Naruto next opened his eyes he was in Ichiraku's with a miniature boy next to him. Currently said boy was scarfing down a giant bowl of ramen.

"Dad, this is the best food in the world!!!" the boy exclaimed looking at none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

'_Dad?_' Naruto thought, looking down. He saw the similarity between the two of them, then he realized that this was his son; he smiled brightly at the boy, giving a nod of agreement. He watched his son proudly as he ate more and more bowls of ramen.

xoxo (meanwhile)

Sasuke walked into the dimly lit room, whip in hand, and a smirk planted on his face. Making his way onto the bed, he chuckled at the blonde's erratic breathing.

Naruto was on all fours, wrists bound and tied to the bedposts, he could sense the raven's presence, but could not see him due to the headband tied around his face that blocked his view. He gasped, when he felt the whip on his back sliding along his skin, lower and between his crack, then roughly removed. He whimpered and pushed back, shaking his hips at Sasuke.

Grabbing the firm hips between his hands, he leaned down to kiss and bite the flesh of Naruto's back, moving lower until he was rimming him into bliss, slipping his tongue into the hole of his blonde's tight ass. Naruto moaned, pressing into the slick muscle, gasping for air as a pale hand slid between his thighs to latch onto his balls. Inflicting a torturous pleasure to the blonde, Sasuke swirled his tongue back up toward the spine where it slipped through the ridges protruding through his lover's skin

Deciding he had had enough torturing, Sasuke positioned his hot member at the tight ring of muscles that lead to the blissful cavern. Thrusting deep within, Sasuke sighed in relief, for soon he'd have his release.

"Sasuke." Naruto groaned, putting more pressure on the raven's organ

"Sasuke…please." The blonde pleaded; the rest of his words were muffled by Sasuke's primal instincts.

Sasuke was coming close to his own release, and then he felt a familiar hand start to push him away. He still saw Naruto on all fours before him, but some how it was the blonde that was pushing him away. Also a familiar voice was screaming his name, this only made Sasuke move faster. Then he found himself thrown to the floor on his back, having been forcefully pushed off.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked loudly jumping up, his painful erection ached at his sudden movements

"I thought we were going to sleep! One moment I'm having a peaceful dream, the next I wake up to see you HUMPING MY LEG!!!!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the erection of his lover.

Sasuke groaned inwardly as he realized his situation; looking down at his aching erection, Sasuke got an idea.

"Well, now that you're awake would you mind solving my problem?" Sasuke said suggestively.

"No you pervert! Go masturbate or something!"

"I'll let you sleep without molesting you." He bargained.

"……Fine." Naruto agreed, with a slight hesitation, he patted the spot on the bed beside him.

Sasuke moved forward, sitting down next to the vessel, waiting to see what he would do.

Naruto rolled his tired eyes, looking the Uchiha in the eye and pushed him back 'til he lay flat on his back.

"If you want me to do this, you need to let me finish. I don't appreciate it when you decide to change positions and—." He was cut off when the pale avenger pulled him into a soul searing kiss.

When Sasuke lay back down, Naruto didn't say a word, but began kissing and sucking on the Uchiha's pale skin. Continuing down Sasuke's now naked body, Sasuke moaned in pleasure as the vessels tongue slid over the coarse hairs surrounding his engorged member.

"Naruto, quit torturing me and suck it!" He spat venomously.

"Mmhmm," Naruto replied as his mouth surrounded the head.

Sasuke's eyes widened, when he felt the warm mouth take him in whole. Naruto gave a hard suck, causing Sasuke to groan aloud. Naruto was dozing off slightly, but continued, friction increasing as he swallowed, causing his throat muscles to clamp down on the shaft in his mouth.

Soon enough, Naruto gave one hard suck before Sasuke's load was released. Swallowing all of it, Naruto maneuvered himself back on the bed and on his back.

"Would you like me to return the favor?" Sasuke asked, completely out of breath.

Just as Sasuke rose to see Naruto, he saw that he was out cold. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just like you to fall asleep when we're having fun….But a deal is a deal." Sasuke said, pulling the covers them, Sasuke and Naruto went back to sleep….with no dreams this time.

**XOXOXO**

**Well that was chapter 7, I apologize for my own tardiness and I hope you enjoyed. **

**Love**

**-HitomiPMS-11**

_**--Beta'd by Taisho-Arashi--**_


End file.
